The Mississippi IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (MS-INBRE) project has significantly enhanced biomedical research and training in the State via the establishment of eight research laboratories at our partner undergraduate institutions (PUl), access to core research and bioinformatics facilities, grantsmanship training and over 200 hands-on student research internships. We will continue to strengthen the research capacity of the State and train the future generation of scientists via expanding our Network to six PUI: Alcorn State University, Millsaps College, Mississippi College, Mississippi University for Women, Mississippi Valley State University and Tougaloo College. We will support and mentor nine promising faculty researchers at these partner institutions engaged in basic research in one of the focus areas of particular concern to Mississippi: Cardiovascular Disease, Cancer or Infectious Disease. These diseases are major causes of death and disability in Mississippi and of particular concern for health disparities populations in the State. Dedicated mentors will interact closely with each PUI researcher to facilitate the development of their independent research. In a major new initiative, the Bioinformatics Core will be expanded to include faculty from all doctoral institutions. We will enhance the capabilities of the Genomics Core Facility and Imaging Core Facility for the use of PUI and other researchers in Mississippi. Two additional Core facilities, Proteomics Core and Analytical Core, will be added. In addition, we will provide professional development workshops on grantsmanship, bioinformatics, scientific publications/presentations, etc. as well as organize a Distinguished Scientist Seminar Series to be held at our Partner Institutions. The Outreach Core will focus on expanding the highly successful undergraduate Research Experience Opportunity summer internship program and assisting the 8 Outreach Institutions in the Network. Outreach efforts include Grants-in-Aid and Outreach Mini-Grants which will provide small equipment seed grants and travel funds for professional development workshops/conferences, etc. The MS-INBRE scientific network, mentoring, training and outreach will enhance biomedical research today and reach into the next generations as we train students who will be the researchers and policy makers of the future.